


The White Swallow

by brangelina_of_the_gallaghers



Series: Mr G [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Coming Out, Love, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers/pseuds/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night out, some public indecency, coming out and dancing.<br/>What more could the couple want?</p><p>(Not a stand alone fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pizza Place

**Author's Note:**

> Smut based with some fluff thrown in.

"You wanna go out tonight?" Ian said, walking from the bedroom to the kitchen, struggling to put his watch on.

"Where?" Mickey replied, going over to help him with the strap. "What would you do without me?" He laughed.

"Crash and burn." Ian leaned in for a kiss. "So, Fairytale?"

"Yeah, why not?" He smiled. "I like being with you in public. I feel like less of a secret."

"It's not like I want this to be a secret. I love you, Mick. We just need to give it a while longer before I show you off like my trophy in public. You get it, right?"

"Of course I do. Doesn't mean I have to like I though." He went in for a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend's torso.

Ian mimicked and his hands reached down to cup his Mickey's ass.

The boy leaned back and pushed the hands away. "Not now. You need to go to work."

"Don't wanna." Ian whispered against his lips.

"You have to. I do, too. Go, I'll see you later." He leaned up for one last kiss before pushing him away and going towards the bedroom.

Ian groaned. "I love you!" He shouted as he departed.

"Love you, too." Mickey mumbled with a smile despite no one being around to hear him. He got dressed and left the apartment ready to face the day ahead of him.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Ian shouted as he entered.

"Dork." Mickey laughed from where he had settled on the couch. "How was work?"

"Same as always." He sat down next to his boyfriend. "How about you?"

"Same as always. Kash keeps giving me oddly possessive glares."

"What?"

"It's fine. He's not tried anything."

"I guess I'll just have to send you in covered in marks on Monday."

"Oh yeah?" The boy cockily raised an eyebrow. "What are you gunna do to me?"

The ginger's giant limbs soon covered Mickey's small body, kisses being rapid placed all over his face and neck. After he'd left a few marks, Ian pulled back. "That."

"I was hoping there's be more dicks involved."

"You can touch my dick if you want." He said cockily. "Never gunna say no to that."

Mickey chuckled. "Go get changed. Were going out for pizza and if anyone sees us we act like we're just friends. Then we go to the White Swan."

"Alright." Ian pressed a kiss on the top of his boyfriend's head before venturing though to the bedroom, humming a happy tune.

"Don't be so happy, Gingersnap." The smaller man yelled after him.

"I'm going on a date with my boyfriend. Why shouldn't I be happy?" Ian re-emerged from the room.

"Just fucking get changed."

Ian just chuckled as he went to put on some nicer clothes.

* * *

At the pizza place they sat far enough away for it to look like they were just friends. No one looked their way though. No one cared.

Mickey seemed relaxed when he realised there wasn't a single pair of eyes on him. Well, one pair. His boyfriend's deep green gaze was practically penetrating his pale skin.

"I love you." He said confidently loud.

"You, too." The redhead took another bite of his meat feast pizza.

"I've got a different sausage you can put in your mouth." That time Mickey's voice was deep and husky.

"You'll have to show me when we get home."

"You've seen it before. You seemed to enjoy it last time." He said with raised eyebrows, getting a little hard at the memory of the last blow job his boyfriend had given him. "I did, too."

"We'll have a repeat performance later. Promise. I'll suck you so hard you brain will come out your dick." The latter half of his sentence was a great deal quieter than the first.

"Sounds great. Might let you do it to me before we get home."

"Sounds sleazy and slutty."

"Got a problem with that?"

"Nu'uh. It's hot."

"Wanna kiss you."

"That means comin' out the closet."

"You're worth it."

"Right now?" Ian leaned a little closer.

Mickey's eye trailed around the room, checking his peripheral. "Outside later."

"Whenever you want."

"You ready to admit you're dating a student?"

"Ex-student. It's legal now. I think its been long enough. I don't care anymore. People won't even know you were my student anyway."

* * *

When they got outside, Mickey immediately pulled Ian down by the front of his shirt to bring him in for a kiss. He slipped his tongue in slowly, only deepening the kiss a little.

"Get a room, faggots." A passer-by shouted. The guy was obviously drunk, beer in hand and unsteady feet.

Ian felt his boyfriend tense a little, still pulled tight against his body. All it took was the redhead placing a hand on Mickey's lower back for the boy to relax again. The younger man then flipped the drunk man the bird without pulling away from his boyfriend's lips. "I love you." He mumbled, mouths still touching.

"Love you, too."

"We gunna go to the club now?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Whether or not you want me to suck you off in the alley 'round back."

"Fuck yes." He chuckled, finally pulling away.

Ian grabbed the smaller hand and intertwined their fingers. They made quick progress in power walking around the back of the pizza place and finding a suitable spot for their public indecency.

"Get on your fucking knees." Mickey's hand found Ian's shoulder and he pushed with great force, undoing his own zipper with his unused hand.

"Yes, sir." The redhead tried it out, given that he was still unsure whether or not it was one of his boyfriend's kinks.

Mickey's grin grew. "Gunna do whatever I say?"

"Yes." Was all Ian said.

"Pull my boxers down to my knees." He ordered and Ian complied. The redhead pulled down the jeans and underwear in front of him. "Good. Now use your right hand to play with my balls while using the left to pump my cock." Once again, the redhead complied. "Fuck. Keep going." He groaned.

Ian leaned in and licked at the tip of Mickey's dick while keeping up his hand actions. He moved his tongue in short, sharp thrusts, working o the underside of the head.  
Mickey struggled to swallow his groans, filling the alley with soft sounds. "That's it. Fuck. Pump faster."

Ian sped his fist up, pulling his mouth off at the same time. "Want me to suck you off properly?" He all but growled.

"Yeah. Shit, yeah."

Ian grinned around the dick he quickly slid into his mouth. He used his tongue to keep pressure on the underside of his dick as he quickly pushed his head back and forth.  
Mickey's hands found the red locks and he tangled his short fingers in it. "Fuck yeah. I'm gunna fuck your mouth and you're gunna fucking love it." He said through gritted teeth.

"You ready?"

Although he asked the question he knew he wouldn't get an answer. His hands were too tight in Ian's golden mane for the older man to bring his mouth from around his dick.

The thrust his hips violently into his boyfriend's mouth, trying his hardest not to hit the back of his throat. Ian's moan sent vibrations down Mickey's dick and through every bone and muscle in his body. "Fuck, Ian." He groaned, bucking his hips even more violently. "Stick one of your fucking fingers in my ass, man. Need you in me. Any part of you." He threw his head back with a groan, it hit the brick wall but he didn't care.

Ian managed to force his head back and off Mickey's cock for just long enough to suck on two fingers and slip them down past his boyfriend's balls. He circled them gently around the ring of muscle before forcing one in slowly.

Mickey didn't even try to hold back that groan. He didn't care if anyone saw him being sucked off by a dude. He was encapsulated in a perfect, hot moment with his boyfriend and nothing could ruin it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay?  
> Constructive criticism and suggestions in the comments or on [tumblr](http://kinda-magnetic.tumblr.com) would be great. 
> 
> ...I wouldn't mind kudos either tbh.


	2. The Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since my last update but school ending has meant plans have been made.  
> I didn't mention at the start of the previous chapter that this is set about a week after [The Toy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4368065/chapters/9912356)  
> the toy which was set a couple of weeks after [The Care ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4268574/chapters/9664365)  
> . So it must be a month and a half after graduation? I'm not sure.

Mickey climaxed into his boyfriend's mouth. "Shit." He released his tight grip of the golden locks and took in the image beneath him.

Ian was gasping for breath, looking up and making eye contact, Mickey's semen spilling down his chin. "Fuck, you look hot." The younger man let out a deep exhale.

"Don't look too bad yourself." He said back, slowly standing up. His knees clicked as he straightened out and Mickey chuckled. "Don't be a dick." Ian laughed too.

"Okay, grandpa." He moved in and licked his spunk off of his boyfriend's freckled chin. "I love you."

"You gunna suck me off now?" Ian raised his ginger eyebrows.

"Nah. Save it for later, Firecrotch." He gently patted the redhead's chest and pushed him away.

"Tease." Ian laughed and walked after him as Mickey zipped his jeans back up and left the alley.

"I'll blow you at the club, okay?"

"Okay." He grinned and jogged to catch up.

* * *

"Two beers." Ian immediately said as they approached the bar.

"Who says a want a beer?" Mickey added with raised eyebrows. "Think you know me so well, don't you, Firecrotch?"

"Okay." He turned back to the bartender. "A beer for me and your pinkest cocktail for my boyfriend."

"Ha, no." The younger man deadpanned. "I'll have a beer."

"So I know you quite well, huh?"

"Shut up." He said with a deep laughing breath, nudging his boyfriend's shoulder. "Most people would've ordered a beer. Doesn't mean you know me."

"You think I don't know you?" Ian smirked back.

"Not as well as you think." They took their beers and went to find an empty booth. 

"Try me." The redhead challenged. 

"Um..." He hesitated, trying to think of a question his boyfriend wouldn't know the answer to. "What's my favourite day of the year?"

"December 16th. Mandy's birthday."

"Shit. Okay.... How old was I when you first taught me?"

"You mean the guy who acted all disruptive in my classes, didn't concentrate and began ending up in detention twice a week? I'm not sure that guy's you."

Mickey shuffled a little closer. "Maybe not anymore. But when did you start teaching that guy?"

"September 2012."

"Yeah. When did you make me fall for you?"

"Like 'he's kinda hot' fall for or 'I think I might love you' fall for?"

"The latter."

"Like March this year? April maybe?"

Mickey huffed out a laugh.

"What?"

"Try September 2012." A slight blush crept onto his cheeks. 

"You were, what, 14? That's not love, Mick. That's a crush."

"Don't make fun of me." He shuffled away a little. "I don't deser-"

"Calm down. It's cute. You were quite cute; short with no muscle. You were kinda brunette but the jet black thing you've got going on is hotter."

"You remember me?"

"I remember most my classes. But around your junior year you got a little taller, a little stronger and dropped your 'cuteness'. You got hot. So I remembered you."

"Pedophile." Mickey laughed, leaning in for a kiss.

Ian quickly joined their lips. "Wasn't planning on making a move on you. I worked my way through a few boyfriend's but none of them were as hot as you. Didn't find myself attracted to you though. You just looked good and I judged other guys against you."

"You got hotter, too. You must've been 20 or 21 when you started teaching me. You weren't as muscular as you are now either. You had more freckles and your hair was quite shaggy. You looked a little gay." 

"There's no such thing as looking gay." Ian chuckled.

Mickey shushed him. "You were quite shy during our first lessons even though we were only freshmen."

"It was my first year of teaching. You were in some of my first classes." 

"It didn't take long for you to get more confident though. You told me off a lot."

"The looks other students gave you made me realise that they were actually interested in what I was saying. So I told you to shut up so they could listen. People wanting to hear what I had to say wasn't something that frequently happened in my house. So many people, you know? Too many people talking and not enough listening. So I didn't talk ad they didn't listen. When people did actually listen, I realised how nice it is and wanted to do it more."

Mickey leaned in for an even deeper kiss, wanting to remove Ian's memories of his adolescent loneliness. "Just FYI," He said as he pulled away. "I will always listen if you need me to or want me to or whatever."

"Thanks."

"So what else do you remember?"

"In our first texts, before we actually knew each other, you said that I was a - and I quote - piece of shit teacher. Apparently I set too much homework and give too many detentions." 

"I said that? Fuck sake."

"You also said I was hot so I think I can forgive you. Told me you sucked at English, too. You were wrong."

"Maybe I just wanted the hot guy I was texting to help me out."

"You didn't know I was hot."

"I was guessing.  Guessed right though."

"You're not so bad yourself." Ian laughed, mirroring what he'd said earlier that day. "So when are you going to suck me off?" 

"Finish your damn beer." Mickey laughed. "Then we'll go to the bathroom." His hand soon found Ian's thigh and he squeezed it a little. "I'll make it worth the wait."

His hand didn't stop, it moved up towards the redhead's dick and ghosted over it. "You're going to feel amazing."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm brainstorming ideas for the series. At the moment I'm quite fond of the _You just had to get reading glasses and I think they're really fucking hot AU _so I hope to write that. Give me more ideas though. I want to keep the series going for as long as possible.__


	3. The Booth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ashamed how long its been since I updated. I wrote this chap ages ago and he just left it in notes, I thought id already posted it. 
> 
> Anyway, here's the last chapter.

Mickey rubbed vigorously as Ian got harder in his restricting jeans. The club faded into the background as the two fell into their own little world. Even though they were at an awkward angle, sitting side by side, Mickey leaned in and attached their lips for longer than their previous kisses.

  
A clash of tongues and teeth was interrupted when Ian pulled away.

"Mick, I need you."

  
"I'm right here." He said back cockily.

  
"I need you to suck me off right now." Neediness was showing.

  
"Nah, I'm quite happy here." He kept rubbing. "and from what I can tell, you're quite happy too. Is that a huge fucking hotdog in your pocket or are you happy to see me?" The younger man said lamely.

  
"Worst pick up line ever." Ian breathed, planting his forehead on Mickey's shoulder when the pleasure became too much.

  
"Do I look like I give a fuck?" He ran his fingers through his boyfriends ever-growing golden locks before violently tugging him back. "You gonna be quiet for me?"

  
"You're making me come here?" His eyebrows shot up.

  
"Got a problem with that?"

  
"Fuck no."

  
"Good." Mickey kissed violently at Ian's neck, sucking in marks and then soothing them with his tongue.

"You're gonna come so hard."

  
"Fuck, Mick."

  
"Gotta be quiet for me, Mr G." His hand found Ian's zip. He slowly pulled in down, sliding his palm along the full nine inches in the process.

  
Ian emitted a strangled groan.

Mickey shushed him.

  
He slipped his hand underneath Ian's waistband, rubbing against the course red hair before gripping at his dick. He ran his thumb over the tip, spreading the fluid down the thick shaft. Twisting his wrist as he slid his fist up and down made Ian fall to pieces beside him. He let out a long, fairly quiet groan.

  
"Come on, sir. You can be quieter than that. There are hundreds of people in here. Wouldn't want one of them to hear you, would you?"

  
"No. No." He panted, glad that they were protected by walls on three sides in the dimly lit room. "Fuck. Faster."

  
"Beg."

  
"What?"

  
"Beg me for it."

  
"Please. Please, Mick. Faster. Please."

  
"Better." The boy said, speeding up.  "What else to you want?"

  
"I want your mouth. I need your mouth."

  
"Now? In public, Mr G?"

  
"Bathroom." His words were weak and soft.

  
"No. We're not going anywhere." He shuffled around before leaning down. "You want my mouth right here?"

  
"Fuck yes. Slut."

  
"Aw, don't talk about yourself like that. You can help being weak." He teased and promptly moved his head down to devour the cock below him.

  
"Shit. Oh fuck yes."

  
Mickey laughed - yes, fucking laughed - around Ian's dick, sending vibrations right through his body.   
Ian's hand found Mickey's hair, fingers threading through the strands. He set the pace, bringing Mickey up and down just the way he wanted. "Jesus." Both hands gripped the seat beneath him.

  
Mickey was finally able to move his own neck and took the opportunity to nip violently at Ian's thigh. Then he retuned to his dick, sucking gently at the head and licking the silt. "Need you to beg for it again. I've forgotten what your pleading voice sounds like. Come on, Ian. Turn me on."

  
"Please."

  
"Can't hear you."

  
"Everyone else can. Come on, Mick."

  
"I guess I can give it to you." He leaned back in and licked a stripe up the bottom of the redhead's juicy dick.

  
Mickey wasn't experienced in giving head before he met Ian but since they started dating, he sucked like a pro.

  
Meaning Ian came only a few minutes later. "Fuck. Shit. Fuck. That was good."

  
Mickey chuckled, wiping the corners of his mouth as he rose back to eyelevel. "Everything okay up here?"

  
"You're fucking amazing. A fucking tease, too."

  
"I'd say I'm a pretty good boyfriend."

  
"I guess you're not too bad." He leaned in for a kiss, tasting himself in his boyfriend's mouth. "Need me to..."

  
"I came while I sucked you off. Creamed myself like the horny teen I am."

  
"That's hot."

  
"Not really. I gotta go home with this shit all over me."

  
"Want me to lick you clean?"

  
"Oh, fuck yes."

  
Ian zipped up his own jeans before unzipping his boyfriend's. "Public indecency number three." He said, remembering there was actually a world around them.

  
The strobe lighting engulfed them and the world was once again blocked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism and ideas for this series welcome in the comments. ❤

**Author's Note:**

> I need idea for the series! If you have a storyline you'd like to see or a line you want embeded or a tiny idea, I want to hear it! So hit me up on [tumblr](http://kinda-magnetic.tumblr.com) or in the comments and I'll see what I can do! 
> 
> Thanks in advance.


End file.
